Death is coming
by Defafaeth Mechqua
Summary: Vegeta's encounter with Death.


I laid bedraggled half dead on the battle field. Blood was gushing out of me like a waterfall. Death was just right around the corner, waiting. He's been waiting there behind me in the shadows. For me to die ever since I was a child.  
  
No one's going to help me - They're all dead. And the ones that are either alive are like me half dead waiting for death to come and take them. Or too afraid of to come near. Not surprising I killed half the population on this planet.  
  
No one's calling me. No one's shaking me. No one's crying for me. No one's there.  
  
  
  
Death is coming for me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello warrior. You're mine at last."  
  
  
  
  
  
Death is here.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thought you could elude me forever? No. Everyone meets me…………eventually."  
  
  
  
  
  
Death smirks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Death kicks me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Soon enough warrior your soul will be mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
Death laughs.  
  
  
  
  
  
I close my eyes……………….I say, "I won't die now. I'll live." Barely a whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Funny. That's what the others said……………before they died."  
  
  
  
  
  
Death laughs again….louder.  
  
  
  
  
  
I look around. He's right. They're all dead. Death's toying with me now. I want to live. Impossible.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Finally your mine!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Death grabs my wrist starts yanking me - no my soul out of my body.  
  
  
  
  
  
Death struggles. He can't take my soul. Why?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let go of the warrior!"  
  
  
  
  
  
An angel? Yes. Floating above me. Why?  
  
  
  
  
  
Death hisses.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you?! This one belongs to me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The angel lands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am the warrior's guardian angel, Cantised. This one has not yet completed the mission God assigned."  
  
  
  
  
  
I have a guardian angel? Mission? What mission? What must I do?  
  
  
  
  
  
Death shouts.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The warrior rightfully belongs to me since the warrior is dead!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Cantised smiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And God owns you for He created all life and without life you would not be able to exist."  
  
  
  
  
  
Death frowns. He lets go of my wrist.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Beware warrior. Once you accomplish your mission in life you will be mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
Death spits near my head. Death is gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is my mission?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Cantised smiles kindly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You must find it. By do not fear you will not die. Not until it is time. Now rise."  
  
  
  
  
  
I stand unharmed, as if I was never in a war.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Cantised nods.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes you killed me.  
  
  
  
  
  
I stand. "Why'd you save me then."  
  
  
  
  
  
Cantised shakes his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't tell. For if I did the you would know. But I will tell you that you have a great importance in life."  
  
  
  
  
  
I stand. We stare. I ask.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When will I know if I completed my mission?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Cantised smiles shake his head. I stand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Warrior you will not remember this because when you awake you will think this a dream."  
  
  
  
  
  
I stand. I frown.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But warrior maybe when you complete your mission I will show you this again," I smile, "Maybe."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So be it." I reply.  
  
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥  
  
Someone's calling me. Someone's shaking me. Someone's crying for me. Someone's there.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad?! Dad are you okay?!?! Dad speak to me!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Who is it? I open my eyes. I feel a sudden surge of pain everywhere. I'm surrounded by white. I feel tears on my arm. I look.  
  
  
  
  
  
My daughter's tears are wetting my arm. My son's wails are killing my ears. I'm back. What happened?  
  
  
  
"Dad! You're alive!" Trunks cries.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad! I thought you were dead!" Bra cries harder.  
  
  
  
  
  
What happened? I try to talk I can't say anything. Where's my voice?  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta! I punched you too hard in the skull, and I'm sorry I almost killed you! Can you forgive me?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku? No he's dead. Gohan, Goku's son. I remember now. Sparring. Super Saiyan. Punched while I was in normal form.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I forgive you. But you're wrong." My voice I found it. Double vision.  
  
  
  
  
  
"About what?" Gohan, above me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You did kill me. I see death now." Wheezing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Death at the foot of my bed. Death smiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT!? DAD YOU AREN'T!!!!!!!!!!" My kids.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bulma." Getting harder to breathe.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's on her way. She's coming as fast as she can!" Trunks sobs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tell her that I love her." I die. 


End file.
